Dude It's Cool
by read'it'but'dont'believe'it
Summary: Gaara is an ex-gang member. Mizuki is a skater girl with a shrouded past. When they meet they realize that they have more in common than meets the eye. They learn to trust others and to forgive themselves. (Konoha High Scool story)
1. Pranks

Hello, today I decided I would post up this new story about Gaara. If you're reading my other stories I'm glad you'll read another story. If you are barely reading a story by me I hope you like it enough to read my other stories.

Chapter One

*Mizuki's view*

I was skating in the park chasing some of my friends who had stolen my sister's clothes. They had been on my clothesline because apparently they weren't dryer safe. My friends Kyo and Mokato had seen them and decided it would be a great prank if they stole it. Of course the one who would be blamed and punished would be me not them so I needed to get those clothes back.

"Come on guys! Give them back. If you don't Yuki'll have my head!" I yelled at them. They knew she really would and it only made them laugh harder.

"Come and get us then!" Kyo shouted holding up Yuki's clothes.

"You won't catch us if you don't try harder," Mokato called at me holding up Mia's clothes.

"You perverted eggheads! Give them back!" I demanded taking every shortcut and ramp I could to catch up to them. I knew the park like the back of my hand having spent every spare moment in it skating for a couple of years.

People were laughing at us and pointing at the two boys with the girl clothes being chased by me. I recognized some of the kids from school but I didn't care. It didn't matter what they thought about us anymore than it mattered that it was hot. We were in a world all our own.

*Gaara's view*

"Come here you little piece of-" I tuned the guy out. He was the same as the rest of them, the ones who only wanted to beat me up. They never knew when to stop their little games. The Crimson Sand was what they called me and they made their initiation to get me to fight them. If you joined a gang that is.

He was alone so I knew I could take him on. I could take three maybe four at a time but not any more than that. It was good my father had made me train in different fighting styles. It helped now like it had when I was in a gang.

Father had said he didn't want a softie for a child so my two siblings and I went through training. They had it easy though, I was Mom's last child so I was put on an even harder training regime. I knew Father didn't exactly like me but he had done something useful for once in my life. He taught me to defend myself and I became a fighting tool for my gang. Until I quit last year.

The guy threw a punch at me which I caught easily. With my free hand I hit him in the gut and let him go. He fell to the floor gasping for air. I had brass knuckles that he hadn't seen for extra strenght.

"Your *gasp* going to *gasp* pay for *gasp* that," he told me through gulps for air.

"Really? I doubt that," I told him snidely. No one had ever beat me in a battle until Uzumaki came along.

"Gaara! There you are," I turned and saw the guy's friends. They were mad and too many for me to take on. Some ten, or more blocked my way. I turned around and saw that this exit was also covered. I noticed they were all old enemies I had managed to avoid so far.

"Shit."

*Mizuki's view*

I finally caught up to the two dirt bags and grabbed the clothes. We were talking while heading back to my house. It was too much to skate and die of laughter at the populace expressions. They looked to ridicoulous when they noticed the boys with bruises and the clothes I was wearing which was, unfortunately for me, my sisters underwear. If they found out I was dead.

"Dude, I heard that the dude from downtown has a crush on you," Kyo told me. The dude in question was old, sickly pale with the worst puberty smack down I had ever seen.

"Gross," I said making a face.

"You mean he knows Zuki's a girl?" Mokato asked Kyo.

"Moka!" I shouted indignantly.

"Well your hair is like super short," Kyo said defending his bf.

"And you have nothing up here," Mokato said gesturing at my chest. It was true, I still hadn't developed but that did not give him the right to mention it.

"Go to hell," I said flipping them off.

"Aww come on don't be like that," Mokato said.

"That's not lady like. What would Yuki say if she knew?" Kyo said. Yuki had been on my case since I became ten years old. Do this, do that, act this way don't do that, blah, blah, blah,…

"She'd tell me to cock my hip. Also she'd say not to forget to blow a kiss at any nearby guys," I said stopping my skateboard at the door. I opened the door and picked up my skateboard. I went inside the house hoping my sisters were not home or didn't notice what happened to their clothes.

"Mizuki where are our clothes?" Yuki greeted me. Now, I hoped Mia didn't know. I would be in enough trouble with Yuki. Yuki killed me, Mia brought me back from the dead to kill me again and again.

"Here," I said giving her the clothes and proceeded to hide behind my friends. They of course moved out of the way when Mia showed up with murder in her eyes.

"Why were our clothes gone in the first place?" Mia asked. Looks look I didn't have any luck today.

"Umm," I tried to come up with an excuse but came up blank. I glanced at my friends hopelessly and tried to run away.

"Well?" Yuki asked as she blocked my way.

Shit.

*Gaara's view*

I woke up in an alley, trying to remember what had happened to me before I passed out. I frowned when I remembered I hadn't passed out, I'd been knocked out by some gang or another. I wasn't really keeping track of who came after me since I did have a lot of people who had a score to settle with me. Some of which I didn't even remember anymore.

I winced when I stood up. It looked like one of them had gotten a good punch at my stomach, or kick. I didn't remember. I walked, more like stumbled, out of the alley hoping it wasn't too late for dinner or else Temari would think I was back in the gang. Then she'd tell Father and that would really be the perfect ending for today. Not really.

I walked home as best as I could and as fast as possible. I could not afford for Father to find out about this, or I would go to military school again. It was not fun there and I don't like to follow someone else's instructions. They tried forcing some obedience in to me and after some nights of brutal practice along with the days I pretended to be reformed.

This happened after Uzumaki came. He was the reason my family found me in the hospital passed out. I quit the gang after that and went my own way. I transferred to my siblings school and left Suna High. The others didn't take too kindly to this and put me in the hospital again because I refused to hit any of them.

My life was horrible.

.

.

Well I hope you liked it and if any one of you has an idea for Gaara's old gang please tell me.

Reviews are welcome, please it only takes a second or two.

Diclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.**


	2. Freaks

This chapter is dedicated to BehindThisFacade15 and LadyMimi101 for reviewing. I do not own Naruto…sadly, but I do own the plot.

Chapter Two

*Mizuki's view*

I woke up on Monday to a very cloudy sky. I'm not a pessimistic or anything, but I love it when it rains because it ruins my sister's mood, which I usually find horrendous. I smiled and breathed in deeply before I found what to wear today for school. I choose black loose jeans, with a black sweater which fell of my shoulders and thanks to a Japanese wrap no bra straps showed. I also grabbed my bean hat and put my red hair (a/n: for now) up in it, and finished it all off with black combers, which were covered in paint.

I walked downstairs to see the usual activities of the morning: panic on what to wear and how to put on the makeup, and other such things. As usual I was the one who was made to do the breakfast and other morning chores. I was even dragged I a debate about cherry flavored or strawberry flavored lipstick. Lipstick! And they're both the same color!

I told them so and ended up tagged teamed by my family…traitors. By family I mean my sisters since they're the only ones there is now. Anyway, now I have to walk to school and back for a month. Who even gave them permission to ground me?

-At School-

The whole school knew about me chasing the guys around, apparently someone had videotaped us and put it online. Now my insults and their taunts were online, not to mention my sister's underwear. They will kill me if they found out. Hopefully that won't happen but with my luck they'll know before the day is over, which means they'll come hunt me during class like last time. Oh joy.

"Hey, 'Zuki! What's up?" Kyo greeted me with my nickname.

"The sky, duh," I responded.

"Thank you so much captain obvious," Mokato said.

"You're welcome," I said happily.

"So how are your sisters?" Kyo asked sheepishly.

"Good," I said.

"So you're not punished for yesterday," Mokato asked hopefully.

"Nope, I am. I got grounded for a month. Thank-you so much," I said sarcastically.

They both cringed at my tone and started begging for my forgiveness which made me suspicious. They never apologized when they played stunts like this but was too lazy to care about what they were up to. I had more important things to worry about like math homework.

"I'll forgive you if you go through the 'M' torture," I told them.

"No, please not that!"

"Anything but that! Have mercy!"

"No mercy, just like my sisters!" I said glaring at them.

"One question what is the 'M' torture?" Mokato asked me.

"You'll see," I grinned evilly at them and laughed when they shivered.

"We're doomed!"

*Gaara's View*

I walked on to the school grounds hoping to evade some of the more popular people of the school. They liked to mess with me and other outcasts but I was the only loner. The easy target. They thought they were bullies but most of them hadn't ever been in a real fight. I ignored them the best I could but they were too many to keep track of all.

I hurried through the crowd, pushing past the mob of kids that surrounded me.

"Zuki, what have you done?!" I paused a second as people started to circle.

"Nothing, I swear! I'm innocent!" a kid tried to defend himself. I tried looking past the people around me.

"Then why is this on the internet!" two girls looked ready to murder the kid as they shoved something in his face.

"Umm…new trends," he said weakly shrugging his shoulders.

"You're dead when you come home," another girl told the kid.

"Stay out of it Hime, my problem," Zuki said.

"We're twins," Hime responded.

"You surely don't act like it," a dark haired boy said.

"Twins not clones Kei," Zuki told him in a relaxed manner.

"Freak! There you are," a voice called form behind me. I turned and saw a raven haired, tall, black eyed boy.

"Sasuke," I said backing away slowly.

"So this is where you hide? Where everyone can see you?" he smirked at me, never breaking his stride.

"Today only," I told him breaking into the circle.

"Sasuke, this is our circle. Find your own," the older girl told him when she noticed us.

"Yuki, can't we share?" he said in a low voice. He was smirking (a/n: no change there) obviously expecting for her to agree.

"No we can't, sorry," Zuki said before Yuki could respond.

I didn't wait for a response and slipped through the crowd.

*Mizuki's View*

I was glaring at Uchiha, the reason my friends and I were 'out' of the 'in' crowd. Like I would join if they gave me a million dollars or even consider it.

"I was talking with your sister, not you, freak," he sneered at me.

"Umm…Uchiha?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah?"

"Go die in a ditch, Sasugay!" me and my friends screamed at him. His eye twitched in annoyance and I was gonna keep talking when Yuki hit me on my head.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at me. "We'd love to share but…the kid's gone," she told him.

"I am saving you from turning into a fangirl," I answered her question.

"As if I would ever be one," she snorted.

"Well…seeing how Hime is one I thought it ran in the family," I told her.

"Then that makes you one," Kei told me.

"How dare you!" I screamed at him, while Yuki screamed at me.

"In which direction did the freak run?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm right here," I told him cocking my head. "Did you get amnesia or something?"

"You're a freak; he's _the_ freak," he told me smirking, "Funny how you think you're a freak too."

"Well seeing how I get called freak twenty-four seven by everybody…though it takes one to know one…so I guess that makes everyone a freak too," I responded happily.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," he told me in a cold voice.

"But it's so true," I told him. I turned around to leave and my friends followed.

"You didn't answer my question," he told me.

"Umm…I'm not gonna tell you!" I turned to walk backwards and screamed at him.

He glared at me and started running after me. I grinned, knowing it would make him madder.

"Run, run, run, you can't catch me! I'm the ginger bread man!" I sang at him before turning to run. I laughed and pulled my skateboard from my backpack and got on it.

"No fair, we don't have skates," Mokato whined at me.

"Oh, I didn't know," I told him sadly. He grinned at me hopeful that I would give it to him. "I guess you'll have to run faster to keep up."

"Mizuki!" they both screamed-three actually if you counted Uchiha.

"Run! Pump those little stumps you call legs!" I screamed at them.

"Mitarashi!" I looked behind them and saw Uchiha right on a trail and he had company.

"Run bitches! He's got company!"

They looked behind and saw the twelve dudes following Uchiha…and a few fangirls.

"Why do you always get us in trouble?"

.

.

.

Finally finished. Yay!

I'm disappointed in the number of reviews and hope I will get more.

Hope I put more description BehindThisFacade15. I tried.

Read. Review. Reread.


	3. Stealer

Dedicated to TheLastEcho and darkanime10.

Chapter Three

*Mizuki's View*

I was right; Mia went and found me in class. I listened to her scream at me in front of the classroom for ten minutes 'cause the teacher hates me. He thought it would teach me not to talk in class. My friends of course videotaped it and put it online.

I have a feeling I'm gonna hear about it at home. Hime keeps up with gossip and would probably let it 'slip' during dinner. She's still mad at me for the lipstick comment.

I was walking behind the guys using them as meat shields since Uchiha-duck butt was after me. He couldn't find 'the freak' so he decided to target 'a' freak. The hallway was empty, since school had let out hours ago, but I had to attend detention.

"I hate school," I moaned. They looked back at me and laughed.

"Too bad, you're stuck here for four years," Mokato said.

"I hate you too," I said pouting.

"Awe, you look so cute when you pout," he replied pinching my cheek.

"I bite," I growled at him. He quickly withdrew his hand shouting about me needing rabies shots.

"That would explain so much," I turned and glared at Uchiha.

"What do you want?" I snarled at him, backing up slowly.

"Well, I wanted to know, when was the last time I messed with you?" he smirked at me. He walked closer to us, his smirk growing wider with each step we took back.

"This morning, you tried to steal my circle of ogglers," I told him.

"Ogglers?" Kei asked.

"People who stare at people making a scene because they don't have anything better to do," I explained smartly.

"So everyone," Mokato stated.

"Pretty much," I deadpanned.

"Seems like a long time since this morning doesn't it?" Sasuke asked. "My friends want to meet you."

Behind him two boys showed up. One had white hair dressed in purple. The other was a giant, with ginger hair. The pipsqueak, compared to his partner, gave us a vicious smile.

"No thank-you, you see, already have too many friends thanks to these two," I jerked my head to indicate the two idiots behind me.

"I insist," Sasuke walked faster towards us.

"Damn, if my sisters find out of this they'll have my head."

*Gaara's View*

I was walking outside of the local yogurt shop, glad to have avoided Uchiha. I couldn't take another fight in my plate for a while. I was not going to military school again.

I kept to the crowded places as much as possible, hugging the shadows. I wouldn't be attacked in the open. I had to make sure no one noticed me when I decided to go home.

As I walked around I noticed the three guys from this morning. It looked like they had just gotten out of a fight. Their clothes were messy along with their hair, and they looked out of breath.

They were smiling though, and laughing at other people's expressions.

Zuki was riding a skateboard and his friends were following him.

They looked like idiots in the video. Now they looked like bigger ones.

"Kei, Mokato, go long!" Zuki shouted, waiting for the other two to go some distance before throwing a football. It went wide heading towards me.

I caught it, deciding I didn't want to be hit since I was stuck in a corner.

"Throw it!" Kei shouted waving his arm.

"Over here, ignore the baka," Zuki shouted.

"Hey!" Kei turned to glare at him, making Zuki shrug.

I threw it while they were distracted at the other one. He caught it and ran away from the other two, laughing. He waved it in their direction and was chased by them.

I frowned in their direction. They had a short attention spasm, and got in the way of everyone, almost as if on purpose.

"Gaara! There you are!" I heard a scream from behind.

I turned quickly, facing the same people who I fought before. I started running away as fast as I could from them. I was still…recovering from last time. If I got in a fight now, I'd probably end up in the hospital…with them dead.

I ran in the direction the three idiots had gone in, dodging people in my way. There wasn't many, Zuki and his friends already having cleared a way here. I'd noticed this and tried to use it in my advantage.

I noticed Zuki nearby, with his skateboard leaning against a lamppost. If I could get it I would go faster. I'd never ridden one, but if it could take me away faster I was willing to give it a try.

"I need to borrow this," I said as I grabbed it and threw it on the ground. I jumped on it, dodging the hands that tried to grab me for different reasons. A pair so I wouldn't take a skateboard, the other so I wouldn't open my eyes another day.

I pushed myself away from them, using the incline of the street to go faster. I heard laughter and looked back to see Zuki's friends chasing after me. They shouted at people to get out of my way, keeping up with me easily.

"Eyes to the front," one of them said, when he noticed me looking at them.

"Yeah man, you'll crash," the other one said.

"That's not fun," they both said, laughing like lunatics.

I was startled by them, before shaking my head.

"Ever done this before?" one of them asked gesturing at the board. I shook my head, glaring at him.

"You're a natural then," the other commented.

"Mizuki is better," the other said.

"The one you stole it from," was the response. Two seconds later I fell and the world faded to black.

*Mizuki's View*

I was talking to my friends when 'the freak' showed up and stole my skateboard, saying, "I need to borrow this."

I let out a loud protest reaching out to grab him at the same time as somebody else. I knew it wasn't my friends since they knew better than to touch my skateboard.

I turned to glare at some guy. I growled at him and hit him in the jaw. He stumbled back, getting caught of surprise.

"Get my skateboard!" I shouted at my friends. The dude lunged at me and I ducked under his arm. I smirked and swiped his feet under him. His friends grabbed at him. There were five I noticed and a couple had brass knuckles but most were unarmed.

"'Kay," Mokato said running after him.

"Wanna play? How about you play with me?" I asked the ones chasing after the redhead.

"I don't want you to get hurt baby," the one I punched sneered.

"Man, aren't you a gentleman," I commented.

"Shouldn't all guys be? If you're one, move aside."

"Too bad for you, I'm no dude," I deadpanned kicking him in between the legs. "And certainly no gentleman. Now let's play." I grinned at them and taunted them. They growled and chased after me. I led them to a secluded area before laughing.

"Play time."

.

.

The end. See you next time. I do not own Naruto. Review.


End file.
